


The Warmth of Your Memories

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is cold and alone but Yixing teaches him how to love and warms not only his heart, but his very self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of Your Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sncj-santa.livejournal.com/80569.html) as an entry in [](http://sncj-santa.livejournal.com/profile)[**sncj_santa**](http://sncj-santa.livejournal.com/) for [](http://gollumpanties.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gollumpanties.livejournal.com/)**gollumpanties**.

The winter breeze blows and Minseok closes his eyes, letting the breeze hit his skin. When he opens them, he sees that the snow has begun to fall, landing softly on the ground blanketed in white. He puts an arm out, a small smile gracing his lips as he tries to catch a snowflake on his ungloved hand. The winter breeze blows again, stronger than the last but Minseok doesn't flinch as he brings his arm back to his side to glance at the snowflakes in his palm. Each snowflake has a different design from the other and their uniqueness makes a memory flash by his mind. Before the memory fully consume his thoughts, he blows the snowflakes away and watches them flutter with the wind.

Minseok sighs and leans on the backrest of the bench, putting his hand back in jacket’s pocket. His head unconsciously tilts back to gaze at the sunless sky. The winter breeze continues to blow but Minseok only keeps his gaze at the sky.

And he doesn't know what makes him say it, whether it had been the flash of memories or the cold winter breeze that never freezes him.

"Yixing, I miss you."

Maybe it is none of those. Maybe Minseok has just been trying to avoid the truth for a long time and this time there is no more escape.

"And I'd been doing so well not thinking about you," He chastises himself with a bitter smile.

And so for the first time in a long time, Minseok succumbs to the memories, let's the flash of remembrance he'd received from viewing the snowflakes turn into something more.

 

 

 

 

Minseok ran as fast as he could, bumping shoulders with the passers-by and muttering apologies as he went. Every second or so, he would check his watch to see if the minute hand had moved since he last checked. A few curse words left his lips when he realized it had and he set his pace to an even quicker one.

Reaching the intersection, another set of curses left his lips when he realized only a few seconds were left before the cars were allowed to pass the pedestrian lane again. Looking left and right, he decided he would make a run for it.

In his haste to get to the other side, he hadn't seen the person in front of him, causing in him and the other bumping into each other. The stranger had fallen backwards, landing on his backside on the pavement. Minseok cast an apologetic glance and would have stayed longer to help in whatever way he can if he wasn't in such a hurry.

"I'm sorry!" Minseok shouted, running to the other end of the pedestrian lane, not glancing back to the stranger.

It didn't take Minseok long for him to reach his destination after that, mind already focused on the situation at hand instead of the stranger he'd left seated on the pavement. He checked his watch and sighed in relief when he realized he wasn't late. He even allowed himself a second or two to catch his breath.

"Minseok!" An old lady smiled at him from where he stood at the doorway.

"Good morning," Minseok greeted the shop owner a little shyly. He was almost late after all.

"Hurry up and get dressed," The old lady ordered kindly. "I'm gonna have to go out in a bit, can I leave the store to you until I come back?"

"Of course," Minseok said with a matching salute and a smile which made the owner coo at him for a while.

This wasn't how Minseok's day normally began.

On a normal day, Minseok's alarm would have rung loud and clear in his desolate apartment one hour before he was supposed to leave the house. He would get up almost instantly, and fix his bed before making his way to the bathroom. His routine was simple, ending in a small breakfast before making his way to work at the convenience store not far from his apartment. He liked taking his time walking, making sure that he didn’t bump into anyone as he went on his way. He also liked arriving early for work, liking the extra minutes he had to prepare for the day even if there wasn’t much to do.

This was how it was supposed to be, except _today_ it hadn’t been like that.

Minseok had woken up to the sound of nothing, his curtained windows allowing a little sunlight to filter through the room and this had made him panic. The sun wasn’t supposed to be bright enough to filter through the room and his hand immediately flew to his alarm to check the time. Everything after that had been a blur of rushing and panic.

Minseok sighed as his shift began. There was no point in remembering such a bad memory. He would just have to remember not to screw up next time, or any time at all.

But as the day went on, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that this was the start of something different.

 

 

One week later, Minseok found himself in a similar situation, running past the crowd, apologies spilling from his lips and bumping to another person quite strongly in the middle of the pedestrian. Shouting an apology, Minseok ran from the scene and hurried to the convenience store.

 

 

Two weeks later, Minseok sighed in relief when he hasn’t woken up one hour after his alarm was supposed to ring. He continued on his routine and left the house exactly one hour after he had woken up. He had stopped questioning the reason for being late, seeing as there were many more important questions in his life that he needed an answer.

 _It was probably just a coincidence_ , he thought as he went on his way to the convenience store.

This time, however, as he looked to the left and right before crossing the street, he hadn’t noticed the person standing before him and when he took a step forward, he had bumped into the person, sending the other to the pavement.

“I’m sorry!” Minseok apologized, this time, reaching a hand out to the other person because he had the time.

“That’s the third,” The other person muttered, accepting the hand in front him.

“Excuse me?” Minseok asked as the stranger dusts himself. There’s a ghost of a smile on the stranger’s face and Minseok felt a little lost.

“That’s the third time you’ve bumped into me,” The stranger replied with a little chuckle. “I’m just glad this time, you actually bothered to help me up.”

Minseok gaped at the stranger, he hadn’t known he’d bumped into the same person three times.

“I’m so sorry!” Minseok apologized, bowing to show his sincerity. “I was really in a rush those two other times and I’m sorry about today, too—”

Before MInseok could sputter a few more apologies, the stranger waved a hand to dismiss him.

“It’s alright,” The stranger smiled and brought out his hand. “I’m Yixing, by the way.”

Minseok stared at the hand in front of him. It had been a while since someone introduced himself to him. An even longer time since the last time Minseok’s ever made contact like this and suddenly memories of past friendships all ending up in graves hit him like a freight train. He couldn’t help but stare at the hand in front of him, wide eyes filled with fear.

“Are you afraid of hands?” The stranger asked, concern and worry in his voice and Minseok would have laughed because the stranger was serious but this was the situation at hand was a serious matter for him. Minseok’s heart thudded loudly in his ribs and he cursed himself for being so careless.

Minseok shook his head and smiled at the stranger apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Before the stranger could stop him, Minseok was already sprinting towards his workplace, trying his best to calm down.

Minseok shouldn’t have stayed for so long, should have just left as soon as the stranger was on his feet. He wasn’t supposed to be talking so casually, that was the whole idea of waking up so early in the morning and working at an isolated area. He wasn’t supposed to be making friends he would lose eventually.

 

 

“Oh, hey, it’s you,” Minseok looked up from where he was handling the cash register to find himself face to face with the stranger from a few weeks ago.

Minseok felt his throat close up and even as he opened his mouth to speak, no words would come out. The stranger laughed and whispered, “You’re weird.”

For the first time, Minseok noticed how the stranger seemed to have an accent that made his words slur a little. He wondered if this person was from here and somehow he remembered that this person had given his name. But he couldn’t seem to remember what it was which made him stare blankly at the person in front of him.

The stranger smiled, the dimple in his cheek deepening. “You look like you want to ask me something.”

“I—” Minseok gulped before reaching for the items on the table. “Will this be all?”

“Yes,” the stranger replied happily, eyes closing into crescents. It made Minseok’s heart skip a beat.

Minseok kept his gaze on the buttons and screen in front of him, ignoring the stranger in front of him. He tried his best to keep his mouth shut because for some reason, something inside him would love to just talk with this person.

“That’ll be 1000 won,” Minseok muttered, making sure to keep his gaze on the purchases instead of the customer.

Once the stranger got his change, he made his way towards the exit and shouted, “Nice seeing you again, Minseok ah! See you soon!”

Minseok could only gape at the retreating back of the person and then it dawned on him what his name was.

_”I’m Yixing, by the way.”_

 

 

Minseok should have packed his bags the fifth time he bumped into Yixing. He should have turned away, went back to his apartment and fled the city—maybe even the country the moment Yixing held onto his arm and pulled him towards the bookstore.

“Are you running away from me?” Yixing asked innocently as he peered at the books, grip on Minseok’s arm tight.

Minseok laughed a little nervously, the sound making him cringe. “What made you say that?”

But Yixing seemed amused as he laughed, the sound reminding Minseok of melodies from centuries ago, back when music could still warm his soul.

“I don’t know. You seem like you would have turned away the moment I said hi.” He thought for a moment about what he said then nodded and returning his gaze back on the books, eyebrows furrowing. “Also,” this time Yixing looked at him, smile bright and eyes twinkling. “you’re facing the direction of the exit. If I let go now, you would probably run.”

Minseok opened his mouth to protest but what Yixing had said was true and there was no time for him to think of a quick response. Sighing, Minseok knew he had to give up.

“I’m sorry,” Minseok whispered but Yixing just smiled and told him it was okay.

“I promise to let you go if you promise to help me look for a Chinese-Korean dictionary,” Yixing bargained and Minseok didn’t really have a reason to say no. There wasn’t a way he could have said no, not when Yixing was smiling at him with his eyes almost disappearing and his heart slowly thundering in his chest.

 

 

Minseok stopped counting how many times he bumped into Yixing after that because somewhere along the way it wasn’t just coincidence anymore. Somewhere along the way, he’d allowed Yixing to have his number and sooner or later the younger had abused his rights to call Minseok out to anywhere and everywhere.

_“Hyung.”_

Minseok wasn’t surprised anymore to hear the small whiny voice because Yixing would be the only to call him just as his shift at the convenience store ended.

“What is it, Yixing?”

There was a laugh on the other line and Minseok knew that Yixing could practically hear the sigh in his voice.

_”I’m outside the store. Let’s eat your apartment, hyung.”_

Minseok shook his head but nonetheless smiled. He shouldn’t be allowing himself to indulge in such a relationship but it’s been a long time since he’d had someone for so long. And before he could saying no, the words “Yeah sure” came out instead. He was going to regret this, he knew. But for now, he would live in the present, just for once.

The walk back to his apartment didn’t take long and only as they stepped inside did Minseok notice the guitar on Yixing’s back.

“Why do you have that?” He asked a little dumbly and Yixing smiled.

“I wanted you to hear something,” Yixing replied, eyes glinting in the light of the room.

And Minseok felt his heart melt at the sincerity that all he could say was, “Alright, after dinner.”

Eating with Yixing always made Minseok laugh and tonight had been no different. Yixing had cooked dinner with a few dishes from China and some Korean. It had been a nice change to just Minseok’s nightly ramen. And the pang in his chest that this could all disappear in the blink of an eye made him savor every flavor of food and every sound of Yixing’s voice as he told Minseok stories of his childhood days in China.

Once dinner was finished, Minseok stood up to clean the table and Yixing hurried to help him but the older only smiled and told him to set up his guitar.

“Hyung, you make it sound like I’m gonna give you a concert,” Yixing said with a laugh and from the kitchen Minseok shouted.

“It had better sound like one.”

Minseok finished washing the dishes in record time and soon made his way to the living room where Yixing was already on a couch, strumming some song on a guitar.

“Ready?” Yixing asked and Minseok couldn’t help but wonder if Yixing had done this before, play in front of someone else because he looked like he wasn’t nervous at all.

“Yeah,” Minseok replied, a little breathlessly.

The strum of the guitar was loud and resonated around the apartment, but it was a nice sound, slow and soothing. And then Yixing’s voice joined in the music, adding more into the feeling of the song, making Minseok’s heart beat faster.

This was the first time he’d be hearing Yixing sing. He sounded confident and happy and heartfelt and Minseok would have focused more on the sound of Yixing’s voice had he not heard a line from the song, that made his heart stop.

_Thank you for bumping into me._

Minseok laughed and realized that this song was about him, and so he turned his ears to the lyrics, closing his eyes as he let Yixing’s voice and lyrics lull him to a peace he never thought possible.

_Thank you for giving me your time, even though you didn’t want it._  
I owe you a lot and I will spend  
all my life, repaying you for your kindness.  


There was a pause in Yixing’s singing and a sudden rush in the music and Minseok knew the song was close to it’s end. When Yixing began singing again, Minseok’s heart swelled a little and he wanted to cry as Yixing’s lyrics warmed his heart.

_You’re a great friend._  
I’m glad I met you.  
Wo ai ni. 

When Minseok opened his eyes, the first thing that greeted him was Yixing’s smile and he couldn’t stop himself from enveloping the younger in his arms.

“Thank you,” Minseok whispered letting the tears fall, crying in front of someone he was just getting to know but that didn’t matter because Yixing had wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered, “You’re welcome.”

 

 

The urge to tell Yixing the truth about his identity was something Minseok could no longer ignore.

He paced back and forth in his apartment and wondered how he was going to tell the younger. The thought of running away quickly flashed in his mind before dismissing the thought. He couldn’t run away, not now that Yixing had begun to depend on him. He would just have to be honest and hope for the best.

Yixing had arrived just in time for dinner and somehow MInseok wished he hadn’t, that maybe Yixing would call and tell him he would suddenly be unable to come. Minseok hasn’t told anyone his secret in a long time and he wondered if he told someone now, what would happen, would Yixing leave him or would he be forced to leave Yixing anyways?

“I’m immortal,” Minseok blurted out.

Yixing’s hand stopped mid-air where he was supposed to feed himself and all he could say was, “Oh.”

“That’s all you’re saying?” Minseok asked disbelievingly and Yixing put his spoon down to look at his hyung thoughtfully.

“I always thought there was a reason to why you were so distant.” Yixing shrugged. “Your apartment is bare, half your things are still in your suitcase, and it took you at least two months before you opened up to me.”

Minseok opened his mouth to speak but Yixing beat him to it.

“I always just thought you were running away from something but I guess being immortal works too.” Yixing laughed. “It doesn’t matter because in the end you’re still Minseok hyung, the Minseok hyung I love.”

And for the first time in a long time, Minseok smiled, the feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body and warming him completely. He’s never felt like this before.

“I love you, too.”

That night, Minseok and Yixing slept side by side on Minseok’s bed, hands tightly wound together as Minseok told Yixing of memories from centuries ago, some sad and some happy.

 

 

It didn’t take long for them to move in together and Minseok had been forced to look for a job that could provide not only for him but also for Yixing. The younger had protested saying his job was enough but Minseok wouldn’t let up and the younger had no choice but to give in.

And it was in that apartment where Minseok’s most precious memories were held.

The first time Yixing had kissed him. It was in the morning, and Yixing had finished fixing breakfast while Minseok had just woken up. Yixing had laughed at Minseok’s bedhead and combed his fingers through his hair to bring some semblance of normalcy to it. And then when Minseok had looked alright, Yixing kissed him lightly on the lips, palms warm on Minseok’s cheeks.

“Good morning,” Yixing greeted with a smile and Minseok felt the ice in his heart slowly thaw.

The first time Yixing slept beside him instead of his own room because Yixing had felt homesick and couldn’t sleep alone. Minseok held him close and sang him to sleep. That was the last time Yixing slept in his room.

And for every night that Yixing slept in Minseok’s arms, Minseok felt the cold inside him dissipate.

For five years, Minseok lived in an illusion that he could have this for as long as he lived. But life reminded him that this was all just temporary and all too soon Minseok found himself losing everything in a blink of an eye.

The call on his phone would haunt him for the rest of his life, the sound of sirens would weigh like a burden and the blood in his hands would never disappear no matter how many times he washed them.

Yixing had looked so pale in the hospital bed, the sound of the machine beeping in a slow pace, telling him that it wasn’t long until Yixing would give up eventually.

Minseok held onto Yixing’s hand and prayed to anyone who would listen not to take him away. This was the first time Minseok had felt so happy, had felt so warm to the very core of his being. But now, he could feel the cold enveloping him as Yixing’s pulse began to slow down.

“Hyung,” Yixing whispered, eyes barely opened and voice hoarse.

“Shhh, don’t say anything. Just—” Minseok wiped the tears falling from his eyes and took a deep breath. “Save your strength.”

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” Minseok was going to tell Yixing to stop talking and reprimand him for even trying but Yixing had spoken.

“I believe in reincarnation.” Yixing took a deep breath. “I’ll see you again, hyung. I love you.”

Yixing brought his hand up to caress Minseok’s face and softly pulled the older to kiss him. “I’ll come back for you,” Yixing breathed against Minseok’s lips.

And then the beeping stopped and all Minseok could see was a straight line.

 

 

 

 

Minseok wipes the tears from his eyes and laughs a little bitterly. A century has past since then and he knows it's impossible that Yixing would still come. He sighs and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. It is after all pointless to remember a thing that has happened so long ago.

And yet, Minseok can't help but feel all the warmth and love come back, almost as if they'd never left. And maybe they haven't and Minseok has just pushed them to the farthest corners of his heart where he couldn't be hurt by them anymore.

The winter breeze blows, distracting Minseok from his thoughts and making him smile because for the first time since Yixing had died, he can feel the way it bites at his skin.

He brings his hand out from his jacket pocket and starts forming snowflakes from his finger tips, blowing them away so they can fly with the wind. It reminds him of winters with Yixing, cold and yet warm in each other's embrace.

"That's pretty cool," someone mutters and Minseok abruptly stops from creating snowflakes and brings his hand back to his jacket pocket and turns to face the stranger to dismiss whatever it was he had seen.

But the moment Minseok lays his eyes on the person, his heart skips a beat and his throat dries up. His eyes are starting to sting and he knows it's not because of the cold.

"Do you want to see something even cooler?" Minseok asks instead, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence but the other person doesn't notice as he smiles at him.

"Really?" The person asks sitting beside him on the bench.

“Yeah,” Minseok replies a little breathless as he brings both of his hands out and makes a waving hand motion.

The snow falls slowly from the sky and the person beside him makes awestruck sound.

“Wow,” the person says looking up and watching the snow fall.

“Beautiful, isn’t it,” Minseok compliments, eyes strictly on the person and the other just nods, eyes never leaving the sky.

“I’m Minseok by the way.” Minseok brings his hand towards the other person and the other person looks at him and smiles.

“Yixing,” the person says, accepting the hand offered to him.

“Have we met before?” Yixing asks, his hand lingering a little longer in Minseok’s.

Minseok smiles and asks, “Do you believe in reincarnation?”  



End file.
